A different Holy War
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Dado el principio que algunos Masters tienen distintos Servants, ¿Cómo concluirá la guerra por el santo Grial? Pues entra y averígualo. ON HIATUS.
1. Master & Servant: 01

.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

***Hola a todos, he aquí mi nuevo proyecto. Se trata sobre Fate Stay Night y mi propia manera de la 5ª Guerra por el Santo Grial pero con ciertas diferencias. Las primeras dos podrán verse y serán objetos en este mismo capítulo.**

***Disclaimer: Fate Stay Night no me pertenece, solo lo hago para divertirme y sin sacar lucro alguno de ello. Así que por favor no rompan las pelotas.**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

'FATE STAY NIGHT**'**

by Spidey_Legend

29-07-2012

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**Master & Servant**

**First**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

El tiempo había llegado. La guerra por el Santo Grial se acababa de poner en marcha.

Siete Masters.

Siete Servants.

Un solo objetivo.

La Ciudad japonesa de Fuyuki, es el terreno escogido.

Alta probabilidad de muerte.

Un probable solo deseo a cumplir.

Sin embargo, uno de ellos, una de las personas participantes de la guerra sabía algo más y se proponía a intervenir.

Kirei Kotomine, el designado árbitro por parte de la Iglesia para verificar la guerra. Sin embargo, él era algo más. Religioso y Mago a la vez. Participante de la anterior guerra y ahora árbitro. Su propósito ahora es bien distinto. Ya lo había comprobado todo en la guerra anterior y decidió que esta sería distinta. Con su aliado secreto yun plan más que elaborado, no solo planeaba ganar la guerra, aunque sea desde la sombras y tomando ventajas que otro no posee, pero las reglas tuvieron un vacío y él lo aprovechó.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora lo único que tenía que esperar era a los demás candidatos.

La paciencia definitivamente es una virtud.

Una pequeña sonrisa podía distinguirse en el lúgubre sótano de aquella Iglesia.

El tiempo que denotaba unas nubes en demasía, parecía presagiar el advenimiento de la guerra.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

En el sótano de la mansión en la que vivía, una joven figura vestida de rojo acababa de realizar en el suelo el más complejo de los sellos que alguna vez haya podido aprender. No pudo evitar el secarse el sudor de su frente ante la expectativa generada para la misión de la noche.

A medida que se acercaba a su objetivo, sus pensamientos le recordaban a su padre, aquel quien le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía acerca de cómo ser una maga excelente y también el como prepararse para la subsiguiente guerra del Santo Grial que ella como la heredera de la familia Tohsaka en algún tiempo se vería involucrada.

Es por ello que Rin estudió demasiado y así fue como a través de sus esfuerzos, buscaba el poder invocar el Servant más acorde a sus necesidades. Ella sabía a la perfección las características de los siete: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Assassin y Caster. Su objetivo era Saber ya que históricamente fue quien más veces llegó a la final.

Sin embargo, el destino probaría tener otros planes y la nueva jugada fue echada al ruedo.

A pesar de estar mentalmente aprobada para la invocación, Rin Tohsaka tendría que participar con lo que le tocaba.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Eran casi las dos de la mañana y aún se encontraba con el ritual. Lo había repetido cinco veces y una parte de ella pensó que había fracasado pero una terrible sensación de dolor le mostró lo contrario. Unos pocos segundos después, ella aparecería:

La mujer que apareció enfrente de Rin parecía ser de unos años mayores que ella, pero realmente no importaba. Su gran característica es su largo cabello púrpura y una especie de gran venda que le ocultaba los ojos. Sus ropas negras parecían cómodas y aunque no se notaba arma alguna, de una extraña manera, Rin creía que estaba preparada para la batalla.

La mujer se dirigió a la muchacha que la invocó y simplemente se arrodilló durante unos pocos minutos:

"_Rider"_. Rin quedó sorprendida por algunos segundos hasta que comprendió lo que tenía que hacer. No tardó mucho en comprobarle a Rider su status de Maga, invocadora y ahora Master en la pelea por el Santo Grial.

Luego de ello, Rin le explicó su estrategia. A Rin le gustaba estar preparada pero a pesar de ello, no podía faltar a la escuela, por lo que tenían que adaptar su actual circunstancia a las necesidades del mundo normal.

Rider no tuvo objeciones acerca de mantenerse en forma espiritual la mayor parte del tiempo. Rider, al igual que todos los participantes tenían su propio objetivo y el porque de entrar en la guerra. Sin embargo, ella no se lo dijo a su Master y eso es probable lo único que a Rin le inquiete por el momento, pero siempre que puedan realizar la misión y ella pueda protegerla, la decisión de Rider sería respetada por Rin.

Es entonces que tras una agotadora noche, Rin decidió descansar y así estar lista para el comienzo formal de la guerra en búsqueda del premio mayor y de los otros competidores.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Kirei Kotomine miró sin compasión alguna a su víctima. Mientras esta yacía en el suelo desangrado y obviamente muerto, Kirei se dirigió hacia su Servant quien no tuvo problemas en cambiar de Master. La Servant de clase Caster aceptó el contrato con Kirei y juntos pelearían en la guerra.

Con el tiempo, Caster le daría la información necesaria sobre los demás rivales, pero ella ignoraba al octavo Servant. Aquella figura de ropaje dorado a quien Kirei mantenía oculto.

¿Probaría este secreto influir tanto en la guerra?

La respuesta solo la daría el correr de los acontecimientos a lo largo del tiempo, pero ahora era el momento del principio y tanto Kirei como Rin dieron el paso para participar aunque la muchacha ignoraba que el sacerdote y árbitro tenía sus propios planes.

En cuanto a los demás participantes, ya llegaría su tiempo.

* * *

**.  
**

**FIN**

**.  
**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**Bueno hasta aca llegó el primer capítulo de mi proyecto Fate Stay Night. Espero que les guste. El próximo capítulo tendrá las apariciones de otros Master y a quienes invocarán cada uno.**

**-INFO-**

**Master: Rin Tohsaka – Servant: Rider, Medusa.**

**Master: Kirei Kotomine – Servant: Caster, ?.**

**Esto es todo por ahora, nos vemos en la próxima y desde ya, muchas gracias.**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

.


	2. Master & Servant: 02

.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

***Hola a todos, he aquí el segundo capítulo de mi nuevo proyecto sobre Fate Stay Night y mi propia manera de la 5ª Guerra por el Santo Grial pero con ciertas diferencias. Las consecuencias de mis cambios podrán seguir apreciándose en este arco introductorio.**

* * *

***Disclaimer: Fate Stay Night no me pertenece, solo lo hago para divertirme y sin sacar lucro alguno de ello. Así que por favor no rompan las pelotas.**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

'FATE STAY NIGHT**'**

by Spidey_Legend

07-08-2012

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**Master & Servant**

**Second**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Caster se encontraba observando a través de su esfera los acontecimientos de las distintas invocaciones. Su primera gran tarea consistía en identificar a los distintos Masters e informarle a su propio Master de ello. Aunque Caster hubiese hecho esta tarea sin ningún problema y aceptó el contrato luego que Kotomine asesinase a su invocador, en cierta forma se sentía desconfiada con respecto al sacerdote. No es como si ella fuese algo mejor que el hombre pero justamente debido a sus acciones en el pasado es que el Grial la seleccionó para ser invocada y su oportunidad de cumplir su deseo podía efectivizarse, si para ello consistía en pactar con ese vacío hombre lo aguantaría. Después de todo, ella trabajaba para un objetivo mejor. Es por ello que ante la reciente invocación de Rin Tohsaka con Rider, Caster decidió recordar cuando los primeros Master realizaron la invocación correspondiente. Algunas de esos magos merecían ser estudiadas a fondo, otros es probable que no, pero para Medea nada debía ser librado al azar. Ella se aseguraría.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Illyasviel Von Einzbern, hija del famoso asesino de magos Kiritsugu Emiya y de Irisviel Von Einzbern, hacía cuatro días que se encontraba en Fuyuki esperando el día que la guerra comenzara junto a su Servant Archer.

Hablando de su Servant, Illyasviel se sentía algo extraña. Conocía su clase pero no su nombre, actuaba serio cuando se trataba de demostrar sus habilidades pero juguetón cuando se trataba de ella. Un sentimiento familiar recorría todo su cuerpo cada vez que estaba con él, como si de verdad estuvieran conectados por algo más que Master y Servant debido a la guerra. Es por ello que Illya, apodo con el que Archer se refería hacia la niña y que a veces incomodaba porque la agarraba desprevenida, se propuso a averiguarlo todo sobre su Servant, luego que ganase el Santo Grial para su familia, algo que lamentable sus padres no obtuvieron.

Descansando en el castillo Einzbern donde alguna vez sus padres estuvieron durante la guerra anterior, Illya pensaba que manera sería la más efectiva de vencer a sus rivales, dada las habilidades con las que Archer le relató.

Algunas peleas sin lugar a duda serían bastante interesantes.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Llegada de Irlanda tras el requerimiento de la Asociación de Magos, Bazett Fraga McRemitz y su Servant clase Lancer, Cu Chulainn también se encontraban preparados para la guerra. Aunque Bazett tenía intenciones de contactar a su antiguo mentor Kirei Kotomine, Lancer intervino y le opuso una opinión. Algo retaciente, Bazett terminó acertando y mantener su participación en secreto. Kirei la había invitado a ser una de las magas pero esta reunión no dada suponía tanto para la chica irlandesa como para su Servant una ventaja que decidieran otra ruta de acción para la guerra.

Sin embargo, no contaban con el plan de Kirei y de su nueva Servant Medea quien sin que supieran, ya le había informado al sacerdote de la participación. A ello, Kirei simplemente no dijo nada, solo el hecho que hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad para matar a la Master y así apoderarse de Lancer y disponer de otro guerrero más.

Al igual que Illyasviel, Bazett programó diferentes estrategias de acuerdo a las habilidades de Lancer.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Luviagelita Edelfelt, miembro de una familia de magos de alta alcurnia también arribo a Fuyuki con el objetivo de integrar a los siete magos que disputen la guerra por el Santo Grial. Sin embargo, sus intenciones eran diferentes. Su objetivo para ganar el Grial solo consistía en una venganza familiar contra Rin Tohsaka por algo sucedido entre sus antepasados hace tiempo atrás y a quien cada miembro de la familia Edelfelt se le inculcaba a realizar. Junto a su Master Assassin, Luvia decidió descansar hasta el día del comienzo. Después de todo, tenía planear cuidadosamente como derrotar a Rin ya que su Servant Assassin no era el especialista en lucha tal como indicaba la clase a lo largo de la historia. Esto suponía un detalle importante para la rubia pero probaría de una buena vez por toda que sería suficiente para su enemiga.

Sin embargo, al igual que Illya, Bazett y en su momento Rin, Luviagelita también caería en la desventaja que poseía sobre Kirei Kotomine.

Como es que resultaría todo esto, no hay respuesta aún, así que solo el tiempo, la habilidad y en muy pocas ocasiones la fortuna definiría el verdadero destino de cada uno de los magos.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Tras el informe de Caster, Kirei se sentó pacíficamente a esperar que llegase Gilgamesh de su correría. Hasta ahora sus planes marchaban perfectamente y no parecía haber ningún oponente digno de vencerlo o de merecer el Santo Grial. Sin embargo, aún faltaban dos Masters por desvelarse y uno de ellos seguramente sería un miembro de la familia Matou.

A todo esto, Kirei se preguntó cual sería el accionar de ese decrépito llamado Zoken Matou. Ahora, ese anciano si que consistía en un verdadero desafío para Kotomine.

Kirei bebió lo último que quedaba de vino en su copa tras reflexionar sobre sus rivales.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**...  
**

**..  
**

**.  
**

**FIN**

**.  
**

**..  
**

**...  
**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**Bueno hasta aca llegó el segundo capítulo de mi proyecto Fate Stay Night. Espero que les guste. El próximo capítulo concluirá con el arco de las invocaciones de los Masters y se revelarán los últimos dos Magos. Por cierto, ¿a quien creen que pondré?: Sakura o Shinji y que Servant tendrán, recuerden que quedan Saber y Berserker. ¿Aparecerá Shiro? ¿A quien invocará en ese caso? Esta respuesta en el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

**INFO**

**Master: Rin Tohsaka – Servant: Rider, Medusa.**

**Master: Kirei Kotomine – Servant: Caster, Medea.**

**Master: Illyasviel Von Einzbern – Servant: Archer, Shiro Emiya (Héroe).**

**Master: Bazett Fraga McRemitz – Servant: Lancer, Cu Chulainn.**

**Master: Luviagelita Edelfelt – Servant: Assassin, ¿?.**

**Master: ¿? – Servant: Berserker, ¿?.**

**Master: ¿? – Servant: Saber, King of Knights, Arturia Pendragon.**

* * *

**Esto es todo por ahora, nos vemos en la próxima y desde ya, muchas gracias.**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

.


	3. Master & Servant: 03

.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

***Hola a todos, he aquí el capítulo tercero de mi nuevo proyecto sobre Fate Stay Night y mi propia manera de la 5ª Guerra por el Santo Grial pero con ciertas diferencias. Las consecuencias de mis cambios podrán seguir apreciándose en este arco introductorio.**

***Disclaimer: Fate Stay Night no me pertenece, solo lo hago para divertirme y sin sacar lucro alguno de ello. Así que por favor no rompan las pelotas.**

***En esta ocasión, estoy a punto de culminar el arco introductorio y con lo que prometí anteriormente: la introducción de los últimos 2 Masters que quedan en la guerra. Estén atentos porque estoy seguro que les va a gustar.**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

'FATE STAY NIGHT**'**

by Spidey_Legend

19-08-2012

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**Master & Servant**

**Third**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Para Shiro Emiya el día sería como cualquier otro. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba cuando se levantó, se preparó para ir a la escuela y desayunó con Taiga Fujimura, su maestra escuela pero también su tutora. Desde la muerte de su padre que ella se había hecho cargo. La muchacha era algo excéntrica pero siempre de buen humor. Su simpatía solía hacer que cayera bien a casi todos los que conocía, en especial a Shiro. Él estaba feliz de conocerla, sino quien sabe que le podía haber pasado de haber quedado huérfano sin nadie más que se hiciese cargo. Por suerte para el muchacho, no era así y es por eso que a pesar de las dificultades que se le presentó en la vida, Shiro tenía una total firmeza en conseguir sus objetivos.

Sin embargo, jamás hubiese creído que el pasado lo envolvería totalmente y ajeno a ello, tras terminar su desayuno y dirigirse a la escuela, Shiro rumbeaba hacia la guerra por el Santo Grial, aquel artefacto místico que lo escogería para pelear. Una elección extraña, en especial por su carencia hacia la magia y sus ideales.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Rin Tohsaka ya se encontraba en la escuela pero estaba distraida de sus deberes como alumna. La guerra la tenía totalmente concentrada y aunque el haber ocultado a Rider cerca de ella la tranquilizaba, un pequeño deje de nerviosismo podía sentir en su cuerpo. Un escalofrío de advertencia, una señal clara de que algo o alguien más en la escuela tenían algo que ver. Por ello, Rin había decidido quedarse después de hora. Como Master, debía tomar todas las precauciones pertinentes.

Sin embargo, incluso los mejores planes fallaban. Las variables jamás podían ser predichas y ya desde incluso antes del inicio formal de la guerra, las cosas cambiaron. Rin lo comprobaría esa misma noche.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Durante el tiempo del almuerzo, Shiro se había reunido junto a Issei Ryuudo, su mejor amigo y heredero de la propiedad en el Templo Ryuudo. Un lugar de meditación para el gran público, pero de magia para los pocos privilegiados. Obviamente Issei no nombraba esto último a nadie ya que lo tenía prohibido pero igualmente si pudiese, a Shiro no le interesaría, no era la clase de cuestiones en las que el muchacho pelirrojo se concentraba.

A decir verdad, en ocasiones Issei se aburría de estar allí, sobretodo si el profesor Kuzuki rondaba el lugar. Siempre le había dado escalofríos pero nunca pudo explicar el porque. Nunca había dicho en voz alta estos pensamientos por lo que se prefirió centrarse en los de la reciente llegada.

Hacia unos días, una muchacha de su edad, proveniente de Irlanda requirió unos aposentos. Sus credenciales venían de la Asociación de Magos, por lo que ella fue aceptada de inmediato. Issei a quien se le encargó guiarla, no pudo evitar el mirarla discretamente pero tampoco obvió si ella sería una maga. Aunque ello no era asunto suyo, esa pregunta rondaba varias veces por su cabeza.

Hablando de la mujer, identificada de nombre Bazett, casi nunca salía de su cuarto y solo hablaba lo mínimo indispensable Sin embargo, a nadie más parecía importarle y probablemente sería cierto.

Lo que no pudo apreciar Issei, es que Shiro parecía estar también en su propio mundo. Algo extraño dada su naturaleza amigable, pero uno nunca podía saber en estos días.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Simultáneamente, Shiro se había preguntaba que había pasado con Sakura. La muchacha no se había presentado a desayunar tal como era habitual. Por ello es que se preguntó si le había sucedido algo. Por unos instantes había barajado la idea de ir hasta su casa pero se le hacía tarde y no tenía tiempo, por lo que entonces optó por preguntarle a Shinji, el hermano mayor de Sakura.

Para su sorpresa, Shinji tampoco vendría. Ahora si estaba preocupado y después de clases de propondría para visitarlos y echarles una mano de ser necesario. La naturaleza bondadosa de Shiro no lo permitiría. Sin embargo aún faltaban unas horas, por lo que tendría que esperar.

Ese día sería uno de los más largos en la vida del joven futuro Master. Claro, todavía no lo sabía.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Al finalizar la jornada de clases, Shiro se retrasó más de lo que pensaba. Primero con su tarea y luego ayudando en el club de arquería. Con Shinji y Sakura ausentes, sintió como su deber el de ayudar a la capitana Ayako Mitsuzuri por lo que ahora si realmente se le hizo tarde. Taiga estaría algo ansiosa por su retraso y aún no había ido a casa de los Matou, por lo que tenía que apresurarse.

Nunca llegaría a destino, no al menos ese día.

Cuando divisó que la alumna estrella Rin Tohsaka también estaba presente, sintió algo de curiosidad. Shiro decidió seguirla, como si su verdadero camino rondaba en la misma decisión que la muchacha.

Finalmente el séptimo Master entraba en la guerra. No tenía idea de ello, pero pronto lo haría. A su modo y tal vez inverosímil, pero la gracia de la elección radicaba en la aleatoriedad de los invocadores. En cierta forma, el Santo Grial tenía un sentido enfermizo para ello.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Había una buena razón para la ausencia escolar de la familia Matou, ese día fue la invocación del sexto Servant. Sakura Matou, a instancias de su abuelo adoptivo y líder familiar, había invocado al Servant más poderoso. Zoken quería asegurarse y por ello hizo que Sakura trajese a Berserker y no a cualquiera, sino que al héroe Hércules quien tenía habilidades especiales que lo pondrían sobre cualquier otro.

Zoken sonreía macabramente en su decrépito rostro cuando veía que el siguiente paso de su plan para obtener el Grial se lograba. Por muchos años, la familia Matou estaba perdiendo su esencia mágica, a tal punto que su hijo Byakuya y su nieto Shinji eran unos fracasos como posibles magos y mejor no hablar de Kariya, quien había muerto en la anterior guerra.

Sin embargo, como incluso los planes podían salir mal, Sakura quedó fuera de control. La esencia perversa que secretamente el Grial emanaba, se había aprovechado de la muchacha e hizo que atacase al viejo mago.

Al tomarlo desprevenido, Zoken no pudo emplear resistencia alguna y murió rápido y con un grito casi ahogado de desesperación. El primer paso de la venganza de Sakura se había realizado y su Servant Berserker había completado el ataque perfectamente.

Sakura, quien a instancias de su abuelo, implementó el detonante de locura distintivo de la clase Berserker, logró aprovecharlo para su venganza. El viejo no lo vio venir, como tampoco lo haría su hermano Shinji minutos después cuando este llegase a la mansión con una de sus chicas.

Sakura lo odiaba y por ello lo atacó sin piedad. Si alguien que conociese a Sakura la veía en esos momentos, diría que no era ella misma. Sin embargo, lo era, la inocente muchacha quebrada emocionalmente dejó de existir con la muerte de sus familiares. Ahora podía decirse que compartía la locura de su Servant y eso al Santo Grial lo complacía.

Lista para la pelea, Sakura se preparaba para las dos siguientes víctimas: Illyasviel Von Einzbern y Rin Tohsaka. De ambas, tenía una razón especial para ello. Sobretodo Rin. Por lo que, acompañada de una expresión sepulcral abandonó la mansión Matou y se dirigió hacia el probable primer campo de batalla: la noche en la Escuela Fuyuki.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá llegó el tercer capítulo de mi proyecto Fate Stay Night. Espero que les guste. Como habrán visto, en esta ocasión presenté a los dos últimos Masters, Shiro y Sakura. Shiro, como verán invocará a Saber de una forma parecida a lo que originalmente se escribió en el Nasuverse, pero tendrá su cuota de diferencias. Solo adelantaré que habrá mayores participantes y la primera pelea será entre Rider y Lancer. Espero que llegado el momento esté a la altura de las circunstancias.**

**Por cierto, un interesante giro puse con Sakura y su invocación de Berserker. Con Zoken y Shinji fuera del plano, el arco Heaven's Feel parece disiparse, ¿verdad? Pero algo distinto hice emerger, ya que ahora parece que tenemos a una Sakura algo fuera de control. Ahh, ¿Qué hay de Gilgamesh? Aún no hizo su debut, pero lo hará, estén tranquilos de ellos.**

**Bueno esto fue todo por el momento y estén pacientes para cuando en la próxima actualización esté detallada el último capítulo del primer arco: Master & Servants con la invocación de Saber por parte de Shiro y el primer encuentro con Rin. **

* * *

**INFO**

**Master: Rin Tohsaka – Servant: Rider, Medusa.**

**Master: Kirei Kotomine – Servant: Caster, Medea.**

**Master: Illyasviel Von Einzbern – Servant: Archer, Shiro Emiya (Héroe).**

**Master: Bazett Fraga McRemitz – Servant: Lancer, Cu Chulainn.**

**Master: Luviagelita Edelfelt – Servant: Assassin, ¿?.**

**Master: Sakura Matou – Servant: Berserker, Heracles.**

**Master: Shiro Emiya – Servant: Saber, King of Knights, Arturia Pendragon.**

**Esto es todo por ahora, nos vemos en la próxima y desde ya, muchas gracias.**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

.


	4. Master & Servant: 04

.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

***Hola a todos, he aquí el capítulo cuarto de mi nuevo proyecto sobre Fate Stay Night y mi propia manera de la 5ª Guerra por el Santo Grial pero con ciertas diferencias. Las consecuencias de mis cambios podrán seguir apreciándose en este arco introductorio.**

***Disclaimer: Fate Stay Night no me pertenece, solo lo hago para divertirme y sin sacar lucro alguno de ello. Así que por favor no rompan las pelotas.**

***En esta ocasión, nos encontraremos con el último capítulo del arco introductorio que consiste en la invocación de Saber por parte de Shiro tal como se los prometí en las ocasiones anteriores. Ahora si, con todos invocado se podrá apreciar como será la guerra secreta dado los cambios estipulados. Como siempre, espero que les esté gustando y sobretodo sepan disculpar la tardanza en la actualización.**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

'FATE STAY NIGHT**'**

by Spidey_Legend

18-11-2012

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**Master & Servant**

**Fourth**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Rin Tohsaka corría frenética por los pasillos de la Escuela Fuyuki en esa noche oscura pero especial. Sus planes o por lo menos su idea principal se había como tirado a la basura. Ella y Rider habían estado esperando y finalmente él apareció.

Rin, como parte de su plan para comenzar su parte en la guerra, se había ofrecido como carnada y para ello quiso utilizar la azotea del Instituto.

Una parte de ella estaba nerviosa por su debut como maga en la guerra pero también derrochaba confianza. Tenía el entrenamiento, las habilidades y por supuesto la voluntad. Además que Rider la protegería.

Entonces ante ella apareció un guerrero. Uno con ropaje azulado y una lanza. No pudo reconocerlo salvo al momento de desfundar su arma.

Una lanza.

Bien, al menos Rin pudo identificar al Servant. Clase Lancer.

El guerrero no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia ella. Su Master le había indicado miembros de que importantes familias solían participar en las guerras y Lancer había estudiado las fotografías por si alguno de ellos aparecía.

Justamente la muchacha de cabello negro y vestimenta entre escarlata y negra cumplía esas características por lo que atacó.

A medio camino, el Servant de la muchacha apareció atacándolo con unas cadenas.

Lancer no era tonto y sabía que iba a aparecer para defenderla por lo que trabaron un encuentro en segundo nomás.

Sin embargo, todo cambió unos cuantos momentos después. Rin siendo la más sorpredida.

Cuando Shiro Emiya apareció frente a la pelea y para salir corriendo asustado, Rin se vió obligada a seguirlo.

Las reglas eran claras al respecto. Cualquier persona que descubriese algo de la guerra siendo ajena a ella debía de ser eliminado. Rin lo sabía perfectamente pero no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Su compañero de colegio era inocente y ella debía de evitar que saliese lastimado.

Ella podía ser impetuosa y algo arrogante pero nunca una fría que le importase poco otras personas.

Lancer tampoco perdió tiempo y salió a la caza del entrometido. Él también conocía esas reglas y aunque tampoco le gustaban, tenía que cumplirlas. Además, la Master de la Servan de cabello largo y púrpura corrió detrás del muchacho y con un golpe de suerte tal vez podría eliminar a ambos.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Rider se proponía a seguir a su Master quien algo arriesgada siguió al muchacho y la expuso a Lancer. Rider debía de apurarse para ayudarla pero nunca pudo.

La aparición de un tercer Servant frustró su propósito y más cuando minutos más tarde, cierta información proporcionada por el recién llegado la tomarían por sorpresa ante esos dichos.

Rider siempre se quedaría con la duda acerca del misterioso Servant.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

En tanto que Rin no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Tal como predijo, Lancer los atacó e hirió de muerte a Shiro por quien Rin tuvo que interceder.

Su magia de joyas le había salvado la vida pero ahora de nuevo estaban en peligro.

A Lancer no le gustó para nada que Shiro siguiera vivo y se dispuso a atacar a ambos.

Y encima Rider no aparecía. Rin estaba desesperada porque estaban a Mercer del Servant.

Sin embargo, ella apareció y los salvó.

Saber, una mujer con armadura y espada espectacular. La combinación más hermosa que había visto. Una mujer rubia de ojos azul profundo que la cautivó en unos instantes.

Rin no escuchó lo que la mujer recién invocada habló pero comprendió que irónicamente, su compañero Shiro había sido elegido como un Master y para colmo, había invocado, de alguna forma desconocida para ella, al Servant que tanto esfuerzo le había tomado para luego fracasar.

Rin pudo observar como Saber se lanzó sobre Lancer y entablaron una lucha.

Mientras tanto, Rin, quien estuvo a punto de utilizar uno de sus comandos para traer a Rider y protegerse, pudo sentirse algo aliviada.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Rider no podía creerlo. El recién llegado sabía quien era. Su verdadero nombre. El de sus hermanas. Su verdadero propósito en la guerra.

Aunque nunca supo quien era.

Incluso tuvo el descaro de explicarle el porque impidió que pudiese proteger a su ama del ataque de Lancer esa noche.

Luego la dejó ir y Rider quedó estupefacta.

Rider tras recuperarse de la sorpresa corrió a buscar a Rin.

Su ama la necesitaba a pesar de lo que Archer le pudiera haber confesado.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Saber, Archer, Rider y Lancer no fueron los únicos protagonistas de la pelea de esa noche.

La primera de todas.

Claro que no.

Caster por algún lado y siguiendo las órdenes de su Master, observó los encuentros y se quedó muy satisfecha con ello.

Saber y Archer sobretodo.

Caster podía sentir lo especiales que serían. El arquero más que nada por su incógnita y su buena información. Saber por su regalía y elegancia.

Cuando se lo dijo a su amo, Kirei estalló en una carcajada maliciosa pero poco audible.

Había mencionado algo de hace diez años pero Caster no supo a que se refería

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Además de Caster, Assassin también observó ambas peleas.

Dada la naturaleza de su Servant, Luviagelita tenía cierta ventaja en lo que a recolección de información se refiere pero carecía de la misma en el ataque.

Ella debía planear con sumo cuidado pero ya había concluido que lo mejor sería que se matasen entre los demás Servant.

Sin embargo, aún le quedaban dos problemas. No sabía nada ni de Caster o de Berserker y aún debía planear en como vengarse de Rin Tohsaka.

En fin, noche provechosa pero que aún debía de trabajarse en demasía para obtener la victoria.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Sakura Matou y Berserker se encontraban disfrutando de la noche japonesa de Fuyuki. Ella sabía que ya habría alguien peleando pero aguardaría.

Ella se había vuelto especial.

Tenía otras cosas por cumplir a pesar de sus deseos.

En cuanto a Berserker, estaba orgullosa de él.

Estaba segura que gracias a él, triunfaría

Aunque tampoco se debía confiar. A pesar del Noble Phantasm de su Servant que le daba una poderosa ventaja sobre los demás, tenía que acabar con sus rivales lo más temprano posible.

No debía haber fallos.

Sakura era especial.

Por algo el Santo Grial la había elegido.

* * *

XXXXX

...

..

.

**FIN**

.

..

...

XXXXX

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá llegó el cuarto capítulo de mi proyecto Fate Stay Night. Espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo reitero mis disculpas por la tardanza. Trataré de que no pase tanto tiempo para la próxima.**

**Ahora, con respecto a la trama. Acaba de terminar el primer arco y en el próximo tendremos una especie de intermedio donde Rin lleva a Shiro con Kirei quien le explicará sobre la guerra aunque a Shiro no le gustará para nada.**

**Luego de ello, comenzarán las peleas nuevamente y en especial, con la aparición de Sakura y Berserker frente a Shiro y a Rin.**

**¿Gilgamesh? Aún no así que por favor sean pacientes**

**Bueno esto fue todo por el momento y nos vemos en la próxima actualización que aún no está decidido. **

**INFO**

**Master: Rin Tohsaka – Servant: Rider, Medusa.**

**Master: Kirei Kotomine – Servant: Caster, Medea.**

**Master: Illyasviel Von Einzbern – Servant: Archer, Shiro Emiya (Héroe).**

**Master: Bazett Fraga McRemitz – Servant: Lancer, Cu Chulainn.**

**Master: Luviagelita Edelfelt – Servant: True Assassin, Hassan i Sabbah.**

**Master: Sakura Matou – Servant: Berserker, Heracles.**

**Master: Shiro Emiya – Servant: Saber, King of Knights, Arturia Pendragon.**

**Esto es todo por ahora, nos vemos en la próxima y desde ya, muchas gracias.**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

.


	5. Pit Stop

.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

***Hola a todos, he aquí el capítulo quinto de mi nuevo proyecto sobre Fate Stay Night y mi propia manera de los acontecimientos sucedidos en la 5ª Guerra por el Santo Grial pero obviamente con ciertas diferencias. Las consecuencias de mis cambios podrán seguir apreciándose a lo largo de este trabajo que espero lo estén disfrutando.**

***Disclaimer: Fate Stay Night no me pertenece, solo lo hago para divertirme y sin sacar lucro alguno de ello. Así que por favor no rompan las pelotas.**

***En esta ocasión, nos encontraremos con un punto intermedio que coincidirá una cuasi similitud entre la novela y el fanfic pero que es necesario para el argumento. Shiro y Rin se encuentran con Kirei y este les explicará, sobretodo a nuestro protagonista todo lo que debe saber sobre la Guerra. Sobre el final el capítulo, ya lo había adelantado anteriormente ya que Sakura y Berserker sorprenderá con su aparición delante de Shiro y Rin por lo que tras el intermedio, comenzaremos con el siguiente arco que se iniciará peleando contra Berserker.**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

'FATE STAY NIGHT**'**

by Spidey_Legend

31-12-2012

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**Pit Stop**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Shiro Emiya no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Guerra.

Muerte.

Sangre.

Desolación.

Todos conceptos que no le parecían agradables.

Hacía un par de horas que se había enterado que él se convirtió en un participante de este juego de muerte.

Shiro se negaba.

Shiro era un pacifista. Alguien que prefería el diálogo antes que la lucha.

Siempre se negaba a ejercer la violencia. Además que no tenía sentido.

La violencia siempre engendraba más violencia.

Rin trató de explicárselo al principio pero Shiro se negaba.

Saber y Rider decidieron no participar en la discusión de sus Master pero a pesar de la alianza forjada, ambos Servant se vigilaban mutuamente.

Finalmente y cansada de discutir, Rin lo llevó a la Iglesia de Kotomine.

Durante el camino le explicó algunas reglas que todos debían de respetar y aunque SHiro no seguía convencido de nada de lo que Rin hablaba, se sintió distinto. Como si el hecho de existir un lugar neutral sirviera de algo para aliviar su corazón ante la potencial matanza.

Sin embargo no lo comentó con Rin.

Los cuatro tardaron pocos minutos en encontrarse con Kirei Kotomine.

La Iglesia era imponente y Shiro expresó su sorpresa.

Rin no dijo nada y simplemente entró en ella.

Shiro la siguió.

Saber y Rider se quedaron afuera para vigilar.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Kirei observaba al muchacho recién llegado y a su antigua discípula.

Estaba orgulloso de la adolescente. Se le podía notar las habilidades en ella y que estaba preparada para la guerra.

Aunque por ello, lamentaba su destino. Después de todo, Rin no estaba preparada para sus planes. No lo estuvo su padre, quien era más experimentado en la magia

En cuanto al recién llegado, la diferencia con su padre era notoria.

Este chico Emiya era totalmente diferente con Kiritsugu.

Por lo que sabía, no tenía talento en la magia.

Se negaba en forma testaruda a participar en la guerra aún corriendo un riesgo enorme de muerte.

Tampoco le importaba mucho.

Ya tenía sus planes para esta guerra que aunque sorprendido por lo pronto de la misma, no pretendía diferir de la misma.

Finalmente, Kirei solo se dedicó a contar algo de la historia del Santo Grial, de la guerra y sus reglas y por supuesto dio unos consejos.

Sabía que ambos llegados no le harían caso pero debía hacerlo.

Luego de ello los vio partir.

No espero mucho tras sentir la presencia de Caster quien le informó de un acontecimiento importante.

"_Master, Berserker y la chica Matou se encuentran en la puerta de la Iglesia justo para enfrentar a Saber y a Rider"._

"_Oh, que interesante. Creo que la primera gran batalla de esta guerra no va a decepcionarnos"_. Caster no dijo nada en respuesta, pero Kirei pareció ni inmutarse al enterarse de esa noticia. Sin embargo, ambos la observarían profesionalmente de cualquier manera.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Tras salir de la Iglesia y comenzar a discutir sobre el siguiente paso, ambos magos se quedaron estupefactos ante la nueva imagen que se les acercaba.

Sakura Matou y su Servant.

"_Rin, Shiro. Espero que esten preparados para morir. Berserker a ellos"._ El grito de la muchacha hizo rugir al portentoso Servant quien obedeció rápidamente a su ama.

Rin estaba algo angustiada al respecto. Sabía que Sakura era una potencial enemiga pero no se imaginaba que podía invocar a semejante bestia. Sabía que estaba en problemas.

Shiro estaba sorprendido. la dulce Sakura. Su amiga parecía otra persona. La verdad que no podía creerlo.

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para más y Berserker los atacó. Su claro objetivo era el de matarlos y Sakura había pronunciado esas palabras sin remordimiento alguno.

Saber y Rider no se hicieron esperar y se dispusieron a pelear contra el recién llegado en pos de proteger a sus Masters.

Una gran lucha épica acababa de comenzar.

Lo peor de todo, al menos para Shiro es que no sería la primera que atestiguaría.

* * *

XXXXX

…

..

.

**FIN**

.

..

…

XXXXX

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá llegó el quinto capítulo de mi proyecto Fate Stay Night. Espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo reitero mis disculpas por la tardanza. Trataré de que no pase tanto tiempo para la próxima.**

**Ahora, con respecto a la trama. En este intermedio tuvimos un pequeño avance en la trama y nos encaminamos hacia la batalla entre Saber, Rider y Berserker que comenzará en el próximo capítulo y que espero esté a la altura de las circunstancias. También habrá más interacción entre Shiro, Rin y Sakura y probablemente alguien más. No se lo pierdan porque será interesante.**

**¿Gilgamesh? Paciencia, ya llegará el momento de su debut.**

**Bueno esto fue todo por el momento y nos vemos en la próxima actualización que aún no está decidido.**

_**Next: "**__**Berserker Unleashed**__**"**_

**INFO**

**Master: Rin Tohsaka – Servant: Rider, Medusa.**

**Master: Kirei Kotomine – Servant: Caster, Medea.**

**Master: Illyasviel Von Einzbern – Servant: Archer, Shiro Emiya (Héroe).**

**Master: Bazett Fraga McRemitz – Servant: Lancer, Cu Chulainn.**

**Master: Luviagelita Edelfelt – Servant: True Assassin, Hassan i Sabbah.**

**Master: Sakura Matou – Servant: Berserker, Heracles.**

**Master: Shiro Emiya – Servant: Saber, King of Knights, Arturia Pendragon.**

**Esto es todo por ahora, nos vemos en la próxima y desde ya, muchas gracias.**

**Por cierto, felices fiestas de año nuevo para todos.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
